Friendship and Love
by deh bai maeel
Summary: what do you get when you mix two different pokemon games together in the form of a fic? You get this! Join May and Brendan as they travel across Hoenn with a unexpected guest. Hoennshipping and slight Colloseumshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Friendship and Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon because… cause I don't ok.**

The ride to Littleroot town in the moving van was just simply terrible. It was boiling hot in there and May Maple was boiling mad when she got out too. "Mom!" the thirteen-year-old brunette screamed. " Why did you make me go with the moving van? It's bad enough that we moved here but why?" Her mother had a simple explanation. " If you didn't pack so much stuff in the car you would be able to come with me and dad. Now go up stairs and see your new room. She muttered something under her breath as she went up stairs. When she saw her room she was token away by the sight. All her stuff from Goldenrod city had been moved here early and with an addition of a few more new things. She had fallen asleep when her mom came up to give her, her dinner.

The next morning May woke up with a start. She went down to eat breakfast. When she finished her mom told her that there was a boy next door about the same age as you and that she should go and meet him. May let out a disappointed sigh. She knew that making new friends was always the hardest thing to do when moving. But she had to, so she got dressed and went next door. May rang the doorbell. Mrs. Birch greeted her in. " So you must be May?" Mrs. Birch asked her. "Yep that's me!" May answered back in a very fake excited voice. " Why don't you go up stairs? My son is up there. He is very excited to meet you." Mrs. Birch said. "Okay I will" May said.

In the room she found a boy with white hair and a red and black shirt and bandana with black pants sitting on a chair. " Hi" She said shyly. "Oh, hi!" replied the slivered hair boy. " My name is Brendan Birch, what is yours?" " My name is May Maple. I'm your new neighbor.," she answered back she felt dumb that she said that. There was an awkward silence until Brendan broke the ice. "So, do you have any pokemon? " No" she said softly. " Well I'll be glad to help you catch one May, But not today because I have to help my dad study." May was giddy with excitement. But then she saw a small sigh on Brendan's face. " What's wrong?" she asked him full of concern. A smirk grew on his face. "Well, I just thought that you were a boy when I first heard that you were coming." He then ran out his room .May quickly retorted" I thought you were a boy too but I was wrong also!" but he had already left. And that left May with a confused look on her face.

The next day May got up bright and early because she was so excited about getting her first pokemon. As soon as 9:00 reached she quickly got out of bed and got dressed. She wore her red and white bandana with her red shirt and shorts. She had shimmering sapphire eyes that glistened in the moonlight. She quietly snuck out of her house and as she was about to knock on Brendan's door she heard someone yell. She quickly ran to the sound and found a man getting chased by some kind of wolf dog. " Help!" the guy cried. He told May to reach into the bag and pick out a pokeball. She got so excited when she heard the word pokeball that she almost forgot what was happening. She finally picked the one on left. It was a red bird named Torchic. " Torchic, use ember!" May cried. Red flames shot out of Torchic's mouth and on to the wolf. It fainted in one shot. "Thanks a lot! The name is Professor Birch. You must be May. Lets go back to my lab." Professor Birch said. "Just wait until I get my hands on Brendan! He promised me we would go exploring today!" As they walked they met up with Brendan. "Hey dad, hey May, what are you guys up to? " His dad started to blow steam. " And just where were you when you promised me that we would go exploring? If it hadn't been for May here you might not have a dad!" "Huh?" his son questioned. May explained it all to him and soon he understood it all. After repeating it 3 times of course. In the lab professor Birch wanted to thank May so he let her keep Torchic. She named her Torchic, Flame.

3 MONTHS LATER

"Shut up!" screamed the white haired trainer. " I've had enough of your constant bickering!" "W-well I had enough of you Bread-Head and your macho man attitude! " the brunette trainer mockly replied. There was a long silence after that. Thing had been like this for the past 3 months ever since May and Brendan had been forced to travel together.

FLASH BACK

"Hi Brendan, hi May" Professor Birch said as he greeted them. "Hi professor" "Hi dad" they answered back. "What's going on?" Brendan asked. "Well son," Prof. Birch started. "May's parents and me and mom both agree that you guys should go on your pokemon adventure together!" The two rookie trainers' mouths were agape for a few seconds. Brendan finally said something. " You want me to go with her! She's just a rookie trainer and she's a girl for god sake!" "Hey you take that back you, you Bread- Head!" May argued back. May and Professor Birch started laughing their heads off while Brendan kept getting smaller and smaller knowing that he was going to hear the name Bread-Head a lot more often. And he was right.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Come back here this instant if you no what is good for you!" said a strange voice coming from up ahead the path. "Who was that?" May asked. " I don't know but maybe we can help whoever they are." replied Brendan. Just then an Eletrike jumped on to Brendan and started to lick his face. "Stop it!" Brendan laughed. " Eletrike return!" called a trainer with the same strange voice that they heard before. "Hi!" the mysterious trainer said. "Sorry about my Eletrike, it can get a little out of hand some times." "No really, I didn't notice." Brendan sarcastically mumbled under his breath. Just then May elbowed him. "Ow!" yelped Brendan in pain. "Stop acting so rude" May told him. "Hi, I'm May and this here is Brendan. What's yours?" she asked the trainer. "My name is Wes."


	2. chaper two

**Disclaimer: I don't own poker…. I mean pokemon as well as poker**

"I come from the region of Orre" he stated. "Wait just one minute!" Brendan yelled. "Aren't you the guy that supposedly saved Orre from the shadow pokemon?" Yeah, I guess that what I did." Wes replied sheepishly with his hand behind his head. "Well I want to battle you! A 3 vs. 3 match!" "Umm ok whatever you want Brendan." "May, you better what closely so that you can see when I kick his as... my mom would say butt!" May and Wes both fell over anime style.

As May declared the rules of the battle two familiar people and a cat like pokemon were watching from the distance. "Hey Meowth, these aren't the normal twerps that we follow?" a blue haired man said to a surprisingly talking Meowth. "Yeah, what gives?" a long red haired lady asked in an annoyed manner to the talking cat. "Hold your horses; I just thought we would try something different today, just look at all the strong pokemon those two have." "Your right!" the two humans shouted in glee.

MEANWHILE

Brendan is getting his butt kicked by Wes. "Finish him Vulpix, Flamethrower!" The fiery fox unleashed a beam of fire on to the unsuspecting Marshtomp knocking him out. "Oh no Muddy are you okay?" The mud fish opened his scorched eyes and said "I see…." Everyone was gathered around him right now. "What do you see Muddy?" Brendan asked with tears in his eyes. "I see. I see dumb people!" he said dramatically. Everyone anime fell. "What did you expect me to say B-boy?" Muddy asked jokingly.

COUPLE HOURS LATER

"It is getting dark, shouldn't set up camp now" May asked Brendan. "No" he replied harshly. "It is only…" he looks at his wrist for his watch but to dismay, it was not there. " Ok who the hell took my watch!" he shouted causing all the wild pokemon to scatter. "I bet it was you wasn't it May!" "Me why would I take your stupid watch" May replied back in an angry tone. The Two of them started a big argument like always while Wes was watching the action from a safe distance.

IN SOME BUSH

"Excellent! All is going according to plan" Wes whispered to his pokemon behind a bush. "Exactly is the plan Wes?" Moonlight the Umbreon asked him. Sunshine the Espeon groaned. "How many times do I have to say this?" "17 and 1/3 times" replied Moonlight with a smug on his face. "How do your explain something 17 and 1/3 times?" Sunshine asked annoyed. As Moonlight was about to say something else, he was cut of by Wes. "Be quite you two" "But Wes I seriously don't know what the plan is?" Moonlight said with honesty. "Okay, okay I am only going to tell you once okay." The Moon pokemon nodded his head. "Okay hear it is" Wes whispered something into Moonlight's ear. "Do you understand now?" Wes asked his pokemon knowing that he has a slight memory problem.

FLASHBACK

"_Look how fast I am going you guys!" an Eevee soon to known as Moonlight said to Wes and his friend Sunshine. "Slow down you are going to get hurt" Sunshine said with worry. "I'm going to win Wes!" "Umm, I think something is wrong with your game" Wes said exiting the arcade game leaving his Eevee to race the computers. "See look Wes I am kicking butt!" Wes was happy that his Eevee was winning but he could sense something was wrong. All of a sudden the arcade booth started to spark up and the screen turned black. Then the words YOU LOSE appeared on the screen. "What do you mean I lost?" I was winnnnnaahahhahahahahhahahaah" before he could say anything else Moonlight was shocked with 5,000 volt of electricity. Wes rushed him to the hospital but it was too late. Moonlight was going to be alright except that he would have a disease called Actingstupidcauseofbeingshockedbymanyvoltsofeletricity. Wes then became rich because he sued the arcade for endangerment to pokemon._


End file.
